RTX Powered Combat Suit
The RTX Powered combat suit is a stripped down version of CMC Armor used exclusively by Trojans. Not as bulky or complex as CMC armor, RTX suits are lighter and considerably easier to maintain. To cut down on manufacturing costs, the RTX Armor lacks parts such as: microcomputers, gravity accelerators, and basic life support systems. All of these have been deemed irrelevant for the Trojans due to their genetic engineered augmentations. Basic Parts Kinetic Kevlar Made of multiple layers of a ceramic-titanium mesh, Kinetic Kevlar forms the basic suits for the armor to attach itself to the wearer. True to its namesake, Kinetic Kevlar is used to prevent the wearer from most high velocity projectiles. In between each layer is a neosilica gel that assists in spreading and reducing the force of any impact against the suit by a factor of 3. Thanks to the properties of the ceramic-titanium alloy, the suit can resist temperatures from up to 500°. Although a normal Terran would fry under that heat, Trojans are resilient enough to endure such temperatures as long as the heat does not persist. Paristeel Plates Forming the primary defense of the armor are plates of Paristeel that attached to the vital parts of the Trojan's anatomy. Though not as strong as Neosteel, Paristeel is cheaper, easier, and faster to manufacture. Against Protoss psi-blades or Zerg claws, the plating provides little resistance if enough force is applied. Neosteel Boots Because the RTX Armor does not come with gravity accelerators, the Trojans must rely on Neosteel spikes on their boots to get a firm hold on low gravity surfaces. If the surface they are on is metallic, the soles of the boots can become magnetized by activating their fusion batteries. In combat, the Neosteel spikes can deal a respectable amount of damage to downed opponents when coupled with the Trojan's enhanced strength. Multi Spectrum Visor Not as advanced as the ones on CMC Armor, Multi Spectrum Visors (MSVs) boast only basic H.U.D. functions such as displaying battery power levels, infra-red and night-vision, and a basic warning system for armor breaches. Communications A small communications radio is equipped to the suits with an effective range of 20 miles. This allows for commanding officers to organize troops for combat or call for immediate back-up or evac (if dropships are in range). Bio-explosive Injector After years of research in kamikaze Zerg strains, genetic engineers have found some of the basic components to the explosive reaction. Using this information, developers modified stimpack injectors to insert chemicals needed for a delayed explosion into the bloodstream of users. In the event of Zerg infestation, these injectors can be automatically triggered by a special bio-sensors or remotely triggered by commanding officers from a secure position. Advantages *Cheap and fast to build *Only Trojans can use in hostile environments *Can self-destruct if need be Disadvantages *Little protection against most heavy weaponry *Communications can not reach high orbits, requires signal to be amplified or redirected by an aircraft *Difficult movement in Zero-G or low gravity environments Notes Inspirations: * Stargate: Vest insert * Gears of War: Curb Stomp * Dead Space: Isaac Clarke * Star Trek: Voyager - Basics, Part I and Enterprise - Chosen Realm Category:Terran Technology Category:Protective Gear